


Everything

by mrfruitpunch



Series: Skwisface Week [1]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Longing, M/M, Pre-Canon, extended talk about eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrfruitpunch/pseuds/mrfruitpunch
Summary: Willy catches Skwisgaar's eye, apart of transskwisface's prompt week.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna update this later with skwisgaar perspective/current klok stuff.

Dark blue, like a bright summer night that just wouldn’t rest entirely. His eyes were probably the fourth thing Murderface noticed about Skwisgaar. The first was how he looked in the light of that smoky bar, the only thing that kept his hair from looking white was the contrast his shirt provided. It was almost grounding in the normal haze of chaos. 

It was Nathan who talked to him first, Magnus, Pickles, and Murderface in tow like a mother duck and her ducklings. It wasn’t his height, but his poise that carried him- bravado, it should be called. Murderface would never mention it, but he knew it all too well. He stayed quiet, in the bar and out, but his thick accent pervaded. Magnus used to joke that he was afraid of all the voice cracks he had, no one really found it funny.

When Murderface finally, finally noticed his eyes, they just fell into place. His eyes mirrored the sky, every star lived and died simultaneously. The sky met the sea, life of the heavens met the life of the depths and all unknown. No jewel could be cut like that, none could shine or come in a deeper color. 

And then, catching his eye, Skwisgaar smiled.

At him.

He smiled.

…

…

…

…

… 

… 

…

…

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

Murderface felt his heart beat in his throat and shakily smiled back; he was a goner.


End file.
